Captain N
Captain N is the primary protagonist from Captain N: The Game Master, and appears as the 5th fighter in Lawl Nova. Entrance The Ultimate Warpzone Kevin gets sucked-into the battle from a portal, then gets up from landing on the floor. Batteries Kevin has a set of batteries needed to use his Special moves and some of his normal attacks. If you don't use them for a while, the batteries will reload. If they run out completely, either Mega Man, Kid Icarus or Simon Belmont will help you out in return for losing your Specials. Special Attacks Alone Neutral B - NES Zapper Captain N gets out a Nintendo Zapper and shoots a laser from it like in the show. You can charge it up to shoot more than one laser. During the charge-up, he twirls the Zapper, and each twirl is one extra shot. Each shot costs 1/8 of full battery power, so don't spam it. Move Origin The NES Zapper is Kevin's main weapon in the show, which first appeared in the "Kevin in Videoland", and it's based on the NES accessory of the same name. Unlike the real life Zapper, in Captain N it functions like a real laser gun. The Charge-Up animation is based on how Kevin usually twirls his Zapper before using it. Side B - Power-Up Star Captain N gets out a star and throws it forth, which then comes back like a boomerang. The star will chase an opponent until it hits him/her/it. After it hits 3 opponents, the star falls down, disabling you from using it until you pick it up. Others can also retrieve it. This attack also works with breakable traps. Move Origin At the end of the episode "How's Bayou?", Kevin finds a Power-Up Star hidden in the Swamp. This star was a homming projectile that killed enemies by one hit. In Lawl Nova it was obviously weakened. Up B - Aerial Moonwalk Captain N jumps up and then does a moonwalk in the air. Upon tapping B, you just jump. Upon holding it, the game master does the moonwalk. You can also move while you dance. You can also move up and press B to do a somersault. That or just move down to stop dancing. Move Origin This move is based on two abilities. The Super Jump is one of Captain N's abilities, that allows him to jump really high when he presses the Up Button on his Controller. This ability also debuted in "Kevin in Videoland". The Moonwalk however, comes from "How's Bayou?", and Kevin uses it to dance along Princess Lana at the beginning of the episode. Down B - Light Dodge Captain N will stand idle and then flash out of the way of an attack that passes him. As he dodges, he dashes forth, dealing damage the those he makes direct contact with. You can also change direction as you evade. Move Origin This move also debuted in "Kevin in Videoland". Captain N is able to Dash when he presses the Left or Right Buttons on his Controller. He often uses this move to dodge attacks, inspiring how it works in Lawl Nova. Teammates Megaman Neutral B - Mega Buster Megaman shoots from his starting weapon in every Megaman game. As displayed, Megaman can shoot rapidly. Though the more you shoot, the less the speed of the next bullet. Side B - Mega Strength Megaman jumps up and then crashes down onto the ground. The crash will crack the ground. Anyone on the crack can't jump or use their up special. In the air, Megaman falls down faster upon using this attack. Upon using it over an opponent, they are plowed into the ground. Up B - Guts' Arm Megaman will move his arm down and then swing it up. This can grab opponents and throw them upward with no damage done. It damages only if the thrown opponent crashes-into someone (Both receive damage). It also works on assist characters. But if you're too close to Megaman, he'll throw the game master up. In the air, Megaman throws Captain N upward automatically. Down B - Asst. Switch Megaman switches over to Kid Icarus. Kid Icarus Neutral B - Bow of Light Kid Icarus shoots an arrow which does basic arrow damage. You can charge it up to shoot an arrow like a boomerang, which catches an opponent and brings him/her to the front of Kevin. It can also retrieve items and remove traps (only 2 before the arrow disappears). Side B - Glove Arrow Kid Icarus shoots an arrow with a glove on it. It deals little damage, but it does more knockback than the normal arrow. It can also deflect projectiles and swap out team members of a tag-team (only happen 10% of the time). Up B - Cupid's Flight Captain N grabs Kid Icarus as he flies upward. This is similar to the Wings of Icarus, but with less flight time. And you can use your neutral and side specials during the flight, but it cancels out the recovery. Down B - Asst. Switch Kid Icarus switches over to Simon. Simon Belmont Neutral B - Head over Heels Simon removes his shirt and flexes his arms, causing anyone around him to trip over. The males just fall on the ground, but the females stay on the ground longer. In a reversed fashion, it depends on the horniness of a character. Side B - Vampire Killer Simon uses his whip, tossing anyone who comes into direct contact with it. The same can be done with traps. You can trap enemies with your whip when up close. You can move back and forth to get rid of it or hit Simon while he's trapping someone, making the whip to fly over, causing damage to anyone who touches it. Up B - Jump the Whip Simon uses his whip as a jump rope and then jumps upward like a rabbit. The more he jumps, the higher his end leap. Upon direct contact with Simon, the opponent takes damage. If Simon's hit while jumping rope, he's tied up. In the air, he just jumps upward with Kevin, no charge. Down B - Asst. Switch Simon switches over to Megaman. Final Smash - Pause Button Captain N presses the pause button on his NES controller belt buckle. During this, everything is paused, but Kevin's attacks won't do anything to the competition. After 10 seconds though, all damage and knockback kicks in. You also receive one of 3 powerups: # Mushrooms heal all your damage, # Fire Flowers restore your batteries, and # Starmen make you invincible for a while. Move Origin The Pause is Captain N's most powerful ability, and also debuted in "Kevin in Videoland". By pressing the Start Button on his controller, Captain N is able to freeze time. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aaaah!" KOSFX2: "Oww!" Star KOSFX: *screams while gurgling is heard* Screen KOSFX: "Oof!" Simon's KOSFX: "No!" Kid Icarus' KOSFX: "Ow-icus!" Megaman's KOSFX: "Augh!" Taunts Up: *twirls his Zapper* "This is way cool!" Sd: *strikes a pose* Dn: *turns into a glowing orb, then back into himself* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "D'ah! It was nothing any other game master wouldn't do." 2. "Hey, I can't miss!" 3. *winks* Failure/Clap: *Warps out* Victory Theme The rock cover of the end segment of Captain N cartoon's intro theme. Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Punches with a pair of boxing gloves. * Dash attack - Hops on a meteor and dashes forwards. * Forward tilt - Swings a tennis racket forwards. * Up tilt - Punches upwards three times with both hands. * Down tilt - Turns into a glowing ball and tackles. Smash (Batteries) * Forward smash - Shoots a short-ranged beam with his Zapper. (costs a battery point) * Up smash - Headbutts while pressing the jump button. (costs a battery point) * Down smash - Smash (Megaman) * Forward smash - * Up smash - * Down smash - Mega Man hops on a flying scooter and drives around Captain N. Smash (Kid Icarus) * Forward smash - * Up smash - Kid Icarus shoots an arrow upwards which causes lighting to fall. * Down smash - Smash (Simon Belmont) * Forward smash - Simon Belmont swings his whip forwards while tied to a boulder. * Up smash - * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - Creates a clone which dashes forwards. (costs a battery point) * Pummel - * Forward throw - The clone throws the opponent forwards with one hand. * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animal Duke the Dog - You can walk and jump. Press A to bite. Art "Metroid Dreadful": A picture of Mother Brain from the Game Master series. Category:Playable Character Category:Human Category:Lawl Nova Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Nintendo Category:DIC Category:Teenagers Category:Captain N: The Game Master Category:Unlockable Character Category:American Category:All-Around Category:Resourcer Category:80's Category:Youtube Poop Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:The Skapokon's Lawl Era Category:Mid-Light Category:Puppeteer